


Zayden x reader

by Starcross3



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:48:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23424226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starcross3/pseuds/Starcross3
Kudos: 2





	Zayden x reader

Zyden X male reader (lemon)

I was helping one of my bestfriends with his homework in his dorm room. Now I've known Zyden since we were little like really little. He had never needed help with his math before. He was a bright kid his worst grade was a B-. But now he was claiming he didnt understand anything that happend in math class over the last week! We had an upcomeing exam and we were both pretty nervous. 

"You bring the 4 down and multiply by what?" I asked him just trying to nudge him not do it for him. "The ummm....the..." He paused to think and looked back at the previous problems. "Oh the reciprocal!" He finaly exclaimed. "Good there we go Zyden." He smiles happily and glanced up at me before looking away a dust of red on his cheeks. I payed no mind and we continued threw out the rest of our homework to completion. "You did great Zyden now was it really that hard to understand?" He let out a small giggle. "I think you explained it much much better (y/n)." I nod and put my supplies back in my backpack.

"Are you leaving now...?" He seemed saddened as he asked. "I mean I can stay a bit longer if you want to just hang for a bit." A bright smile crossed his lips as he happily nodded his cheeks turning a slightly shade of red. "You wanna remach in (favorite video game)?" "Oh hell yes! This time ill kick your butt!" I let out a chuckle. "Oh you're on!"

*timeskip brought by a sleepy kat (le me)*

Zyden throws up his hands in victory as he beat my (score/character/ect.) "Damn I really thought I had it this time Zay." I put on a little pout. "You didnt let me win did you?" "Of course not Zay." (weather you did or not your choice.) "Good!" He smiles proudly and flops over my legs as we sat on his bed. I reach out to his hair and gently runs his fingers threw his hair and I swear I heard a purr or something simmilar come from him.

"Hey Zay was that a...purr?" He lets out small sleepy shrug as he got more comfortable on my legs. I knew he was gonna end up falling asleep but I really didnt want to move him so I let out a sigh. "Zayden i have to get heading home soon." He jolts up off my lap and pouts looking at me. "No you're not allowed to leave." I get a small smirk across my lips. "Oh?~ Is that so Zayden?~" his face was bright red now. 

I chuckled and pulled him over my lap as a tease. I knew he really didnt want me to leave so I desided to tease him till he had to let me go. "I'd like to know exactly why im not 'allowed' to leave?~" Zayden looks away quickly his face so red. I knew he liked guys over girls, I was to only person hes ever told outside his family that gives him unconditional support. Just seeing his shy reaction made me smirk more. "Is it something beyond hanging out?~" I didnt expect him to answer so quickly as he nodded quickly looking me right in the eyes. 

Now was my turn for my face to heat up. 'Did he think of me more than just a friend? What if he does? How should I respond?' My brain over loaded with thoughts but that quickly came to a stop as Zyden leaned closer and pressed his lips to mine. I was so shocked it took me a second to kiss back. He was already trying to pull away a look of hurt and worry in his eyes. "I-im so sorry (y/n)! I j-just wa-" I shut him up by grabbing his shoulders lightly and tugging him close pushing my lips back against his in a passionate kiss.

He melted into the kiss and wrapped his arms around the back of my neck. He shifted in my lap to straddle my hips as he started to grind his hips against mine. Our clothed crotch against eachother as the kiss became more heated. We soon broke away from eachothers lips gasping for air. He let out a small whimper and moan as he started to grind more aginst me. It took little to no time for us both to get hard our pants becoming oh so painfully tight. I looked him in the eyes smirking more. "Start stripping baby boy~" 

He shivers at the little nick name I gave him. I grab his hips and halt his grinding as I let out a low growl. "Baby boy I said strip now listen." He got oh so much more turned on as he throwes off his shirt into an unknown corner. As he works getting off his jeans I run my fingers over his scared chest and stomach. It loomed like he really was cutting himself where I wouldnt see. He looked away letting out a small whimper. "Keep striping baby boy we'll talk later." He quickly nodded and finished pulling off his jeans. I started to palm him through his boxers earning a lot moan from his beautiful and slightly puffy lips. "Oh so baby boy likes being touched?~ good because there will be soooo much more~" He quickly nods and tugs at my shirt. I softly chuckle and pull my hand back as he eager lifted off my shirt to reveal more of my (skin color) skin. He ran his fingers over my chest and earned a small groan from me. "Such a good and eager baby boy~" I shifted out of my pants. 

Now only our boxers were the only thing in our way. Zayden quickly crawled off my lap and took off my boxers my cock springing free of its cloth prison. Zayden stared at my size in awe as i chuckled slowly strokeing myself. Pre-cum leaking from the tip. "Finish stripping and ill be nice and give it to you~ any way you want~" He practically tore off his boxers throwing them off the bed as he sat on spread knees his cock leaking pre-cum already. "Such a needy baby~ hands and knees now~" he quickly obeyed as i got onto my knees behind him lightly grinding my cock against his ass.

"Suck baby boy~" I orderd as I put my fingers near his mouth. He loomed confused but did as he was told. After what felt like long enough I pulled my fingers from his mouth. "Let me know if it hurts to much baby boy." I insert a finger into him as he pushed his head into a pillow moaning loudly. Soon he started to grind against my finger I added a second and slowly thrusted my fingers as I earned a even louder moan from his beautiful lips. I did this for a few seconds more before shoving in a 3rd finger. He crys out in pain and pleasure. 

I let him adjust a bit before pumbing my fingers into him again. He let out a louder string of moans as I quickly speed up my fingers. I must have found his prostate because he let out a cry of pure pleasure and he was pushing back against my fingers trying to get it to happen again. "Such an eager boy~ if you want my cock start begging~" I flipped him over so he was on his back legs spread wide open as hr begs so eagerly for me. "O-oh please (y/n) oh please fill me up w-with your big cock~ i need you to fill me up s-soooo bad!~ I want no mercy i want you t-to pound me!~" He lets out small whines as he begged for me to fill him and pound him. 

His begs were beautiful just music to my ears. "Its gonna hurt a bit baby boy~ You sure you're ready?~" He gave me a quick not and I lift his legs up over my shoulders lineing his hole up with my now throbbing painfull cock. "Here we go~" I let him know as I start to push in letting out a grunt of pleasure. I had gotten only a little past the tip when he begged me to let him adjust and I did. After a little while of that prosses repeating I was finaly fully in zayden as he practicly drooled and lewdly moans out my name. "M-move~ oh please move~" I not and lean down a bit bitting, sucking and kissing at his neck and shoulers as I start to slolwly pull out and quickly push back in to his tight hole.

He let out strings of lewd moans as i left love bites and marks all over his neck claiming this boy as mine showing the world who he belongs to. I tryied to keep a steady pace but he started to push his hips down in time with my thrusts causing his prostate to clearly be hit. He lets out a scream of pleasure as i move my hips faster pounding into his tight fuck hole just to abuse that special spot. "I-i-im g-gonna cuuuuuuuum~" he managed to get out between moans. I jerked him off quickly in time with my thrusts and coverd his slit tightly with my thumb as he bucked his hips. "P-pleeeeeeease l-let m-m-me cuuuuummmmmm!~" I smirk and shake my head as I let out some more grunts. He quickly arched his back and wildly bucks his hips as he reached a dry orgasm he crys out trying to fully cum but I wouldnt allow him to. 

He was a drooling and lewly moaning mess all for me. I continued to pound into him until i roughtly pull fully out earning a loud whine from zayden. I cut that whine short by slamming rught back into him hitting hus sweet spot and filling his to the brim with my hot cum. He sceamed out in pleasure and wraps his arms tiggtky around the back of my neck. His ass milkimg every last drop of cum from my cock. I look him in the eyes panting heavily. He slowly looked at me slightly whimpering that he didnt get to cum. But I had a plan if he could supply me with what I need.

I wasnt too worried that he wouldnt have it. "Got a stash of toys i can use on you?~" I smirked even more as he looked away nervously and embarrassed. "Box in the c-closet on the r-right...." I thank him and give a sweet kiss as I pulled out of him slowly. He gave a small whimper in the kiss. I got up and walked over to the closet looking threw a larger box full of so many toys. Man was Zay a kinky bitch. Soon i found exactly what I wanted i came back to the bed with a small bead vibrator that wrapped around the cock. He was very embarresed. "Should I grab something else to go with it baby boy?~" He auickly shakes his head as I adjust it onto him so the small vibrator was almost in his cock it rested right ont his slit. 

He was panting eagerly ready to funally get to cum. I instantly set it on the highest setting and took him into my mouth vibrator and all. He crys out not expecting and bucks his hips. His cock hit the back of my throat causing me to gag a bit as i started to blow him and rub his hips. Not even 3 minutes later and he bucked his hips forceing his cock into my throat as he cums heavily. I struggle to keep it all in my mouth as I pull off cum drips down my chin as I swollow what I could. I quickly turn off the vibrator and pull it off. I wipe my chin with my hand and lie diwn next to my panting and drooling messy boy.

I smile proudly at my work. I get up for a quick moment grabbing my phone and takeing a few pictures of his messy form. I put my phone back in my backpack and lay down with him again lightly pulling him close to me and wrapping the blanket around us. We could always shower when we wake up. I slowly close my eyes. I feel a soft kiss on my lips and a small "I love you." ,from zayden. I say it back and I feel his cuddle up a bit closer. Not too long after we both let slumber over take us.


End file.
